<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody cared by SpoopyMacaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451374">Nobody cared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/pseuds/SpoopyMacaroni'>SpoopyMacaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay as hell, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, but hes also a depressed little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/pseuds/SpoopyMacaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @cherrycolayay on Tik Tok<br/>This story was originally on Wattpad but no one read it so I just-<br/>The timeline isn't 100% accurate.</p><p>Kokichi Ouma. The name of a boy who had everything, and then lost it all when he woke up in a classroom without any memory of why he was there nor where he was.</p><p>He lied to all fifteen teenagers he met, plainly as a defense mechanism. Due to this everyone started avoiding him, making Kokichi more alone than he had ever been.<br/>When someone comes up to him and presents a request, what does it all lead to?</p><p>I cannot write summaries just read the book dammit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A request and a new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And like that, there was someone every day</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I listened to their tale, I made them turn away</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let out all this pain</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi sighed as he wrapped the bandage around his left arm. His black hair looked no different from usual, the only difference from his normal appearance hiding in his eyes. Their usual mischievous sparkle was gone, replaced with a grey, dull fog. He made sure the bandage stayed in place and stood up, grabbing the box cutter knife he had found from the storage room and looking for a place to put it where it wouldn't be easily spotted. He looked around in his dorm room, spotting the horse head mask he had and kneeled down on the floor to pick it up. Kokichi slid the knife so it was inside the mask and wouldn't come out if you didn't shake it hardly. He then made sure the head looked like it was just carelessly thrown onto the floor, and then laid down on his bed.</p><p>Kokichi wasn't sure how long he spent time just laying on his bed, but he nearly fell off when his dormrooms doorbell rang. He quickly shook his head and placed a wide smile on his lips like a mask, and walked to the door, opening it.</p><p>"Hello Amami-kun~ " Kokichi said as he took a short look at the tall, green haired boy on the other side of the door. "Is there a reason you came to my room, or did you just want to see my pretty face? Nishishi~"</p><p>Amami smiled calmly and chuckled. "No, I had an actual reason to come here. Can I come in?"</p><p>
  <em>That's right, like anyone would ever want to see you if they didn't have a heavy reason to.</em>
</p><p>Kokichi squinted at Amami and then shrugged, opening the door and stepping aside so he could come in. The other stepped in the room and looked around curiously as he locked the door and sat down on the closest chair. Amami sat on his bed.</p><p>"Sooo?~ What is so important my dear Amami-kun has to come all the way to my dorm?" Kokichi questioned, swinging his legs back and forth.</p><p>Rantaro seemed to be having inner dialogue before he took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. His green eyes met Kokichi's purple ones, making his face gain a slight pink color. <em>Be still my gay heart</em>, he told himself.</p><p>"I need to talk to you about something serious." Rantaro said, leaning forward as he sat on the bed. "Who do you think is in control here?"</p><p>Kokichi tilted his head in surprise. Why ask him such a weird but obvious question? It's not like he was dumb, he was actually pretty smart. He crossed his arms and gave Rantaro a glare.</p><p>"What, do you think I'm stupid?"</p><p>"No, no, I just want to know if anyone else here thinks the same I do."</p><p>"Which is...?"</p><p>Rantaro sighed and slid his hand through his green hair.</p><p>"Monokuma isn't the one behind all this. Actually, I think someone i-"</p><p>"-Is controlling Monokuma, like a mastermind of some kind. That's the conclusion you ended up in, right?" Kokichi interrupted, leaning his head on his palm.</p><p>Rantaro seemed startled of the interruption but also pleased that the other knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Exactly. Thank god, you're the first one who actually knows what I'm talking about."</p><p>Kokichi huffed and smirked.</p><p>"Yeah, well, everyone else here seems to be extremely stupid. Except Saihara-chan, he might actually a bit above just average."</p><p>The green haired male smiled and chuckled at the comment, leaning back at little. Kokichi didn't show any reaction to this, but internally he was glad he had backed further and wasn't as close to him anymore. He didn't enjoy physical contact as much as he let the others believe.</p><p>"Anyways, I need your help. Honestly, I was hoping you'd be the one who would understand what I'm saying and end up helping me. I need your intelligence and your ability to lie."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Kokichi was surprised. Rantaro needed his help? He wanted <em>his</em> help? And he needed him to<em> lie</em>? Rantaro looked down and played with the rings around his fingers. Kokichi noted that he seemed to be missing one of the rings he had before.</p><p>"Ouma-kun. You're my- No. You're our best chance at finding the masterminds identity and ending this ridiculous game. "</p><p>Kokichi held his breath in confusion. He had stopped swinging his legs and was staring at Rantaro with wide eyes.</p><p>"Now that we're being honest, I'm pretty good at detecting lies. I was close to someone who lied a lot in the outside world, and learned a lot from them. That's why I could tell you were lying when praising the game."</p><p>The dark haired boy stared. He was shaking a little without noticing, and his brain was going a hundred miles a minute. Rantaro could tell he was lying? And why in the name of god did this conversation give him a deja vu kind of feeling?</p><p>"So." Rantaro stood up and looked at Kokichi, straight into the eyes and offered his hand like they were in a scene from some emotional anime. "Will you help me find the mastermind and end this stupid game?"</p><p>Kokichi looked up at Rantaro, whose eyes were filled with a friendly and determined sparkle. He couldn't help but feel like he had had a similar conversation before, but he couldn't remember where or with who. He hesitated a little, but took Rantaro's hand and stood up. Rantaro's lips spread into a wide smile that made Kokichi feel like the useless gay boy he was. They just stood there for a little while.</p><p>"...pfft-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Pff.... Hahahaha!"</p><p>Rantaro stared in confusion as Kokichi started laughing. After a short moment he couldn't help but start laughing as well.</p><p>"Hah- What kind of- Hahaha- Oh my god, I can't- I can't believe I - hahah- I seriously offered my hand like- "</p><p>"Like some- Haha- some weirdo from a TV show- Pfft- Ahahahaha!!"</p><p>And so they both laughed together, this being the first time in what seemed like years when the dark haired, short boy genuinely laughed. Neither of them knew that that laugh would be start of something that would cause them both happiness and pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For the very first time, there I see</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone with the same pains as me</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Having done this time and time again</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wore a yellow cardigan </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A cut and a confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi finds himself in an argument with Kaito, when he says something he doesn't take well. He runs to the dorms, but then runs into Rantaro, who was just making his way to Kokichi's dorm, looking for him. Later, when Rantaro goes to his dorm that had been unlocked unlike usually, he finds something that makes him feel tears in his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito clenched his fist and took a step towards Kokichi, who slightly flinched at the action.</p><p>"You piece of shit! I thought that everyone was just exaggerating when they talked about you, but turns out that they were being nice! No fucking wonder everyone hates you, you're a stupid, annoying, worthless asshole, Ouma!" </p><p>Kokichi kept a straight face, but then he growled and backed away furiously, turning towards the door. </p><p>"Like I don't fucking know that already!" He shouted, making Kaito blink in surprise when he realized what he had said. </p><p>Kokichi didn't give him an opportunity to keep the argument going and walked out of the hall, towards the dorms.</p><p>His steps quickened the closer to the dorms he got, until he was running. His steps echoed in the empty yard as his feet hit the stone. His eyes had started to fill with tears, which he quickly wiped away as he ran. He pulled the dormitory door open with force and started running up the stairs without really paying attention to his surroundings, which caused him to run into someone. He yelped and almost fell down the stairs, but the person he ran into catched him in the last second, having a firm grip on his hand and waist. </p><p>Kokichi shook his head and cleared it as well as he could, turning to look at who he had ran into. His eyes widened as he saw the one and only Rantaro Amami, the ultimate avocado. His face flushed a slight pink that could be seen well on his nearly white skin. He shook Rantaro's hands away and stood up on his own, getting a slightly sad look from the other.</p><p>
  <em>Why was he upset? Did I do something? </em>
</p><p>Kokichi faked a grin and smiled at Rantaro. </p><p>"Nishishi~ Sorry Rantaro-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" </p><p>He then changed his expression to a worried one and started examining Rantaro as if he was making a full body check or something.</p><p>"Are you okay? I would be sooo mad at myself if you got hurt!~"</p><p>That wasn't exactly a lie. If Rantaro ever did get hurt because of him, he'd definitely beat himself up about it.</p><p>Rantaro simply chuckled at his actions, grabbed his hands and pushed them away from his body, but still kept them in his. Kokichi had gotten used to Rantaro holding his hands on every opportunity he got. Kokichi didn't really understand why he did it, but he figured it was his way of showing affection. Though, he had never seen Rantaro even touch anyone else, or hold their hand. </p><p>"I'm alright, Ouma-kun. You really should stop running in these stairs, this is the second time I've caught you when you nearly fell."</p><p>Kokichi crossed his arms and pouted at this. </p><p>"Hmph. Okay then, Mister Avocado."</p><p>Rantaro chuckled at the nickname he had already gotten used to during the two weeks they'd been friends, and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was nervous about something.</p><p>"Anyway, are you free right now, Ouma-kun? I was actually just going to your dorm to see if you were there."</p><p>Kokichi looked up at the green haired boy and studied his expression. He seemed genuinely exited and nervous, but Kokichi knew that he would need to do something first. </p><p>"Sorry Rantaro-kun, not right now... I need to do something first~" he stated. "I'll come get you when I'm free~"</p><p>Rantaro seemed a bit dissapointed in the answer he got, but he gave him a kind smile nevertheless. <em>Why did he have to be so kind all the time? </em></p><p>"Okay then... You better come get me when you're done, or I'll tickle you to death the next time we meet."</p><p>Kokichi smirked and slid his hands out of Rantaro's, leaving to his dorm with a wink. </p><p>"Yeah yeah~ See ya then Avocado head~"</p><p>Rantaro smiled and waved to him, then turning around and making his way to his own dorm.</p><p>Kokichi walked to his dorm, unlocked the door and walked in. He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the wall.</p><p>
  <em>What was it that he had to do again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi desperately tried to remember, and then, like on cue, Kaito's words flashed in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You piece of shit! I thought that everyone was just exaggerating when they talked about you, but turns out that they were being nice! No fucking wonder everyone hates you, you're a stupid, annoying, worthless asshole, Ouma!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand over his mouth, as if trying trying to hold back a cry, but then he remembered that the dorms were fully soundproof and he took the hand away. He let himself fall onto the floor on his knees, and he pulled his hair. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He and Kaito argued a lot, but he was always just messing with him and pretty much never meant what he said.</p><p>"E-everyone hates... Everyone hates me- They hate me..." </p><p>Kokichi sobbed, now looking around the room for the horse head mask. He spotted it and picked it up, pulling a box cutter knife from inside it. He threw the horse head away and looked down at his hands, placing the box cutter on his left wrist. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Worthless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annoying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one likes you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone hates you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi stopped.<em> Even Amami?</em> He shook his head. Stupid.<em> Of course he hates you, too.</em></p><p>He froze. <em>Even.... Amami...? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes. Even Amami.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cut.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rantaro couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Kokichi being alone in his dorm. What was the "something" he needed to do? It couldn't be that.... Right?</p><p>Rantaro had been friends with Kokichi for almost two weeks now. They spent a lot of their free time together, and talked about a lot of stuff, almost never about the mastermind, that had been the "reason" he had asked to spend time with Kokichi in the first place. Yes, it had been something he needed help with, but it hadn't been the reason he wanted to spend time with Kokichi. He had found the boy interesting, and wanted to know more about him. As a matter of fact, he had even developed feelings towards him. And they were not friendship. Instead, they were something... Stronger. </p><p>Yep. You guessed it. He was in love with Kokichi Ouma.</p><p>Hopelessly in love, to be clear. </p><p>And he had meant to confess his feelings to Kokichi earlier today, but he had left before he had a chance to say what he meant to.</p><p>So when he saw him running down the hall nearly crying, and then told him that he needed to do something before he could talk with him, Rantaro couldn't help but fear the worst. </p><p>He just couldn't stay still. He had to go see what Kokichi was doing and make sure he was okay. Rantaro stood up and took a deep breath, walking out of his dorm and making his way to Kokichi's, which was upstairs. He walked up the stairs with a nervous aura, and when he finally stood in front of Kokichi's dorm, he froze. </p><p>Was it really okay to just come into his dorm like this?</p><p>Rantaro shook the thought away and nodded to himself. He had to make sure he was okay and wasn't doing something stupid. Rantaro placed his hand on the door handle, not expecting it to open when he pulled it. Kokichi always locked his door. His eyes widened when he stepped inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi was there, but he was laying on the floor, unconscious, his hands bleeding and next to him, almost in his hand, was a bloody box cutter knife. He had definitely been crying, judging from the faint lines that were on his cheeks.</p><p>Rantaro had been right. He was so, so mad about being right. </p><p>Rantaro closed the door and hurried to Kokichi. </p><p>"You idiot..." He whispered, as he felt tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Kokichi woke up, he could feel that he was laying on a bed, and not the ground where he last remembered being. He slowly opened his eyes. As he did, he noticed that he was still in his room, but he had moved onto the bed. The floor was clean, and the box cutter knife was nowhere to be seen. Kokichi sat up, confused of what had happened or why he was on the bed, and then he noticed that his arms were bandaged. </p><p>"Hey, don't put too much weight on those arms of yours. You lost an awful lot of blood."</p><p>Kokichi flinched and turned to look at the person who spoke. It was Rantaro. The green haired boy was sitting on the chair next to the bed, and his eyes seemed red, like he had been crying.</p><p>
  <em>Great, you made him cry. You really are a failure, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ran..Rantaro?"</p><p>The boy smiled sympathetically and turned to him, examining him.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright? Does anywhere hurt?"</p><p>"Stop... Stop pre- pretending like you care, when you.... when you don't..." Kokichi hissed.</p><p>Rantaro was taken aback by the sudden comment, but quickly recovered. His expression changed into something that said something like; "You don't know?"</p><p>Kokichi mistook this for mockery and huffed. Rantaro sighed and stood up.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Ouma-kun?" He asked, sitting next to him, and looking at him with serious eyes. Kokichi answered to the look with a small glare.</p><p>"Don't play dumb. Everyone hates me. You aren't any different."</p><p>"What makes you say that? "</p><p>"I'm not stupid. I can tell when someone doesn't like to spend time with me. You hate me. I know you do. You hate me. Hate me. You... You hate. You hate me. Like everyone-"</p><p>Kokichi's talking was interrupted by Rantaro, who suddenly placed a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"I guess I was an idiot for not telling you to just come with me and let me tell you what I had to say before... I'm not going to make that mistake again."</p><p>Before Kokichi could react, Rantaro had locked their lips in a gentle kiss. Kokichi froze. Rantaro's lips were soft against his. It took him a minute to process what was happening. </p><p>Rantaro was... Kissing him?</p><p>Without thinking, Kokichi started kissing back. It all started to make sense. Why he felt so weird whenever he spent time with him, why he started to feel hot when he touched him and why he got so mad when someone else spent time with him. Rantaro moved one of his hands to the back of his head and the other one to his waist. Kokichi placed his hands on his chest. Their lips moved in unison.</p><p>The kiss ended in Rantaro pulling away.</p><p>Kokichi breathed heavily and was blushing a dark red.</p><p>"I... I didn't expect you to kiss.. to kiss me back..." Rantaro said, breathing heavily and swallowing.</p><p>Kokichi smirked.</p><p>"What, you didn't want me to kiss back?"</p><p>Rantaro smiled.</p><p>"No... That's not it."</p><p>The purple haired boy smiled and leaned closer to the other, his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Then why did you kiss me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I love you Kokichi."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I think... I think I love you too."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"A body has been discovered!"</p><p>Kokichi flinched at the announcement. </p><p>"Everyone, please gather to the library!"</p><p>Kokichi looked around, sudden fear rushing in his body and brain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where was Rantaro?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UPDATE!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>About this book...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book is getting discontinued. DON'T CLICK OFF!!! I have started a new version of this book, which, I can already say, has much better quality. You can find it on my account, or then you can search "Memories And Loss".<br/>
Please don’t murder me lol</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my trash~ see you uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>